


Empanadas And Secret Hand Holdings

by Fierysky, HolidayHelen



Series: With All My Heart [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family Fluff, GOD I Hope this counts as fluff, I was trying a new thing, THis is something i guess i could call fluff, pls bear with me, this is entirely Gabe's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolidayHelen/pseuds/HolidayHelen
Summary: Daisy and Robbie have been hiding their relationship. Gabe bears with it because love suits them very well.





	Empanadas And Secret Hand Holdings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fierysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/gifts).



> I REALLY HOPE THIS DOESN'T DISAPPOINT YOU, PLS HAVE A GOOD DAY AFTER THIS !!!
> 
> :)

Love suits Robbie well.

 

_ Very well, _ Gabe concludes as he sees Robbie trying to look inconspicuous stealing glances at Daisy.  He looks so stupidly happy that it makes Gabe wonder if it's his brother or a clone. But then he glances at him once more, and it all just screams  _ Robbie Reyes is happy again.  _

 

Now at first it was fun, really it was. 

Gabe even thought it was cute, the way they smiled at each other. Or how they pretended that they weren't kissing just seconds before he entered the room. But it's been almost 2 months now and it's boring him. 

At first, Gabe restrained himself from teasing them, because they deserved the right to tell about their relationship. But now, he doesn't care anymore.

 _Screw formalities,_ he thinks as Robbie smiles before taking a bite off his empanada.

Gabe rolls his eyes. Daisy is eating with one hand suspiciously absent and Robbie, who always,  _ always,  _ eats with both elbows on the table is currently eating with his left hand while his right one is ‘mysteriously’ missing.

 

_ How stupid do they think I am? _

 

Gabe opens his mouth to call them out on their bullshit but first asks Daisy to pass a napkin because his fingers are getting more and more greasy as he eats his  _ empanada.  _

 

But Daisy is faster than him and apparently a mind reader. “Need a refill too? Because I'm getting one.” She grabs his glass of soda before he can even  _ think _ about an answer and heads to the kitchen counter. 

 

Gabe sighs. 

 

_ Not today, I guess,  _ he thinks as Daisy sits. She was chattering about their latest mission and Gabe realizes it only because they chuckle at something that could've  _ only  _ happened during a mission. Because that’s  _ their  _ thing.

 

“Thanks,” Gabe murmurs, grabbing his glass to take a  big gulp. And Robbie and Daisy go back to their previous pose, and it feels  _ so natural  _ Gabe almosts regrets trying to ruin the moment by calling their love out without their consent. 

 

_ Almost. _

 

But then Daisy says something that makes Robbie laugh, laugh the same way he did before  _ everything  _ happened. It almost brings him back to those times where Robbie would take days off from work to spend time with him.

 

Gabe smiles at them. 

 

Maybe they weren't completely ready to come out as a couple yet. And Gabe would respect that.

 

Because love fits them both well.

 

_ Very well. _

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
